The Instrumentation and Illustration Unit is comprised of three separate resources: machine shop services, instrument maintenance and repair, and graphics and illustrations. The Unit supplies Kaplan Comprehensive Cancer Center members with expert assistance provided by the separate resources, specifically tailored to each investigator as the need arises.